


Regrets

by Erufailon4



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It's really short, and it doesn't make any sense, but it's got feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erufailon4/pseuds/Erufailon4
Summary: Things that haunt him in the dark, and how he responds to them.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: written under the influence of FEELS. Please adjust your mind accordingly.

Kittan died believing that Yoko actually had children of her own. 

_ What? _

Makken died without ever seeing her wife again. 

_ Wha- no. _

Jorgun and Balinbow sacrificed themselves without knowing if their sacrifice was in vain. 

_ No, no, no. _

Nia never got to live a happy life in marriage. 

_ No, NO! _

Kamina never got to see the city named after him. 

_NO._

_ Kittan died knowing that whatever the case, Yoko had someone to return home to. _

Huh? 

_ Makken knew that his wife would live on in the world he helped save. _

What are you- 

_ Jorgun and Balinbow saved Gimmy and Darry because they wanted to, because no matter how long, the kids deserved to live even a little longer. _

This won't wo- 

_ Nia got to tell his feelings to the man she loved, and accepted her end as the natural consequence of things. _

This is rid- Oh. 

_ Kamina fought all the way to the bitter end, inspiring those who followed him and passing on the spirit of Team Gurren, never losing his faith on his comrades, allies, friends.  _

_ So don't say that those we lost went out with regret. They may have never seen the future, but they knew it would happen. They trusted the survivors to make it happen. _

_ Not because they miraculously saw the future, or because the survivors had the odds on their side. _

_ But because that's how Team Gurren rolls. _

Hm. 

So they had no regrets? About anything? 

_ Of course they did. But at that minute, that second, there was room in their mind for only one thing. _

_ Victory. _

_ That's what they believed in. _

_ That was their entire world. _

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, uh. That was short and strange. But after finishing the rollercoaster that was Gurren Lagann, I just kinda had to write something. I hope you liked it. Happy New Year.


End file.
